


You're my best artist

by Dokkebi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokkebi/pseuds/Dokkebi
Summary: The whole world and maybe some far away galaxies knew that Minhyuk loved Lee Jooheon.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	You're my best artist

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing fanfic, please be gentle with me and know that any feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> Also, I'm a very slow writer, this may take a while to be updated....but I'll try my best.

The whole world and maybe some far away galaxies knew that Minhyuk loved Lee Jooheon. As for Jooheon well...he was a little slow on the uptake. It wasn't that he didn't knew per se, it was more like he never realized the extent of that love.

  
It took him almost two years, to even caught up on the fact that something was in the air.

  
After an exhausting day of promoting Beautiful on music shows while checking some of their performances on Youtube it was pratically by accident that after watching Minhyuk's fancam, — because he was a bit obsessed with his part if he was being true to himself and had said so during interviews, all the menbers knew that Min was very good at making the most out of his short lines in performances — a random video automatically starded playing, a compilation of moments of him and Min.

  
He didn't live under a rock, Jooheon knew about the ship culture that went on around fandoms, he never paid much attention to it, he just assumed it was something that came with the job and to be perfectly honest he had too much shit to do to get into details of what the fans thought other than how they liked their music.Nevertheless, he let the video play, finding it funny and odd at the same time to see himself from another's perspective, even more since the perspective was a romantic one, with Minhyuk of all people, like... What?

  
Sure they were close, very loud together and Minhyuk could be described as overly affectionate and clingy but that was just who he was, right? He was pretty sure Minhyuk was like that with everyone.  
The fact that he clung to Jooheon like a tick didn't mean anything, afterall Min was his hype man, his 'up to no good' companion...and bully sometimes. Jooheon didn't understand what people could see in those clips other than Min being a good friend to him.

  
Noticing the late hour and already thinking of tomorrow's performance, —he wondered with a sigh why there were music shows for almost every day of the week — he closed the app and turned to sleep.

  
Jooheon didn't know if that innocent video was the cause but it seemed like after that day he became just a little more aware of Minhyuk in all aspects. It's not like he became obsessed, with the amount of work they had it was kind of impossible, it was more like a device on stand by in the back of his mind, present but not interfering.

  
If anyone asks you what's a flower, you're probably able to describe it really well, but have you ever seen a time lapse of a flower blooming? It's weird what happens when you stop to really look at something, especially something you thought you knew like the back of your hand. Nothing changed and yet the thing you're looking suddenly transforms into something fantastic, so rich in detail, almost too complex for the mind to grasp...awe-inspiring.

  
Such was Minhyuk in Jooheon's mind. It was easy to label Minhyuk hyung as a mood maker, a literal sunshine in command of making them more entertaining and drawing laughs from production and audience alike, he was, but underneath the boisterous boy with the contagious smile there was a thousand little folds.

  
On stage there was only one word that could describe him and that was "Intense", his dance moves took on another form and when it came to the cameras, no one could stare at a camera like Minhyunk, once Jooheon saw a comment online saying that Min did the best "fuck me" look at the cameras and Jooheon never understood what that meant until now. As for their day to day life, despite the claims that they were always together, Jooheon was surprised at how much time Minhyuk actually spent alone and how quiet and still he would get with only his phone for company. He did know though that Min has been obsessed with monitoring their performances and public appearances since pre debut, Jooheon wondered if his hyung often strayed from official content too, the thought did something funny to his stomach.

  
With days passing by so fast with so little time to think about anything else that seemingly innocent little light kept blinking in the background while a new comeback already took form in the horizon.

  
Jooheon only knew that every time Min combed his hair back with his fingers and told Joo was so pretty he could die...it felt good.


End file.
